Tifa's Tale
by solvasquez99
Summary: En un mundo en el que conviven todo tipo de especies vivientes, la "villana" Tifanny junto a su sirvienta personal fueron exiliadas al subsuelo por su propio padre el rey del país Heart sin saber que su hija esta embarazada. Después de un tiempo Tifanny, da a luz a una hermosa niña semejante a ella de nombre Tifa que recorra los diferentes reinos en busca de aventuras.
1. Aclaraciones

Tifa's Tale

ACLARACIONES:

Este es un universo alterno (AU) del juego Undertale cuyos personajes no me pertenecen como la mayoría que van a hacer aparición. Los de Undertale al creador del juego Toby Fox y a su respectivo personal. La historia es 100% mía.

Desde ya anticipo que Frisk y Chara no existirán ni serán los protagonistas de esta historia. Y si existieran por alguna razón será para ser antagonistas villanos.

Mi personaje se basara un poco o mejor dicho todo, en el personaje femenino de Final Fantasy (desarrolladores Squaresoft, DotEmu, D4 Enterprise) Tifa Lockhart juro que en el señor google así me sale. Entonces cambiare su apellido a Lockheart no habrá mucho cambio pero así no me han de demandar, y si no sean compasivos por favor no demanden soy demasiado pobre como para pagar un montón de dinero o lo que sea que hagan al demandar o(╥﹏╥)o.

Aquí en este AU los humanos y monstruos convivirán juntos más otro tipo de especies como seres híbridos, mágicos y vampíricos, etc.

Algunos monstruos han cambiado su forma física a una más humana por llegar a convivir y adaptarse a los humanos, pero sin llegar a alterar sus poderes.

A Sans (amo a este personaje por cierto) cambiaran sus poderes un poco cada vez que se haga más badass (no sé si se escribirá así) su apariencia y vestimenta se transformara a las AU's de otros undertale pero también a esqueleto no se preocupen esto último solo será unas pocas veces pero algo es algo.

La historia comenzara como personaje principal a la mamá de la protagonista hasta que nazca esta última desde ahí se narrara desde el punto de vista de la que será mi protagonista.

Para evitar confusiones desde ya anticipo que pocos personajes saben de la existencia de otros Universos Alternos (en la historia hemos de aclarar este punto de cómo lo supieron si ninguno conoce a inksans o a errorsans).

Por favor si no te gusta esta historia por alguna X razón, es la primera historia que escribo así que se los ruego abstenerse de comentarios negativos o por segunda opción dejar de leer.

Los personajes vivirán en una sociedad medieval con un poco de la sociedad actual.

Sera por volúmenes se termina un volumen (una parte de la historia) comienza otra.

Gracias por su compresión.

DISFRUTA LA HISTORIA


	2. Buenos Días a Ti

Yo Tifanny Roy, hija del rey Alexander Roy II y de su esposa Maggie de Roy estaba en una importante discusión verbal desde esta mañana, contra una señora que osaba interrumpir mi habitación. Comenzando con casi arrasar la puerta principal de mi habitación a patadas, segundo quitarme mis preciadas y suaves colchas que me cubrían del bendito frio que hacía esa hora, y como último punto amenazarme con tirar un balde de agua si no me despegaba de la cama en ese instante.

No te atreverías (tifanny)

Señorita no me pruebe, le recuerdo que ya lo he hecho anteriormente

La maldita tenía razón, anteriormente ya lo había hecho no una, ni dos. DIEZ pinches veces si DIEZ lo cual con esta solo sumaría a ONCE!, la condenada esperaba el mínimo descuido echándome encima un balde de agua fría que no sé de donde sacara pero saca con una venganza como si eso quitara todas las canas que le he sacado con el tiempo.

Esta vez no perderé Reika Lockheart, ataca con todo lo que tengas (Tifanny) – la reto mientras estoy acostada cómodamente en mi cama preparo mi cuerpo y mente para esquivar en el mismo instante en que note algún movimiento sospechoso por parte de Reika.

Reika Lockheart es mi sirvienta personal y mi primera madre, aunque no compartamos lazos de sangre siempre me ha cuidado desde que tengo uso de razón. Tiene 37 años se ve un poco más joven para alguien de su edad como si tuviera 33, cabello negro con algunas canas que se le salen al descuido de su moño o como yo le digo peinado de dona aquí entre nos le gusta pintárselas pero por más tinte que se ponga le siguen saliendo. De una estatura normal, le llego hasta la parte de sus cejas. Su piel es de color un tono más claro que la piel morena normal. En los reinos, cada casa de la nobleza la servidumbre tiene su propia vestimenta que la distingue en que familia noble trabaja. En mi hogar la vestimenta consistía para las mujeres en una blusa gris, pegado en la parte superior de al frente de la blusa iba un pequeño pedazo de tela cuadrada y bajando por cada fila de esta botones de tamaño medio, en cada manga de la blusa acababa con un borde recto, amarrado a la cintura había un pequeño delantal todo esto de color blanco, cuello negro, corbata café claro con rayas blancas más separadas en dirección diagonal de derecha a izquierda, falda negra hasta debajo de las rodillas terminando con una línea horizontal dorada, finalizando con zapatos negros de muñeca .

Para los hombres solo cambiaba a pantalones negros, camisa con mangas largas modelo igual al de las mujeres excepto por los botones y el pedazo de tela en la parte superior de esta, en vez de delantal llevan chaleco negro con botones blancos y zapatos negros.

Señorita le pido amablemente no hable de mi como si fuera una vil persona (Reika) – estaba parada al lado derecho de mi cama con una mirada inocente que engañaría a padre y madre pero no a mí.

Ja eres como la madrastra del primer príncipe del país vecino solo que más inteligente, cruel, despiadada y mira que te estoy alagando – digo para ver que reacciona poniendo las manos en su pecho juntas y poniendo una cara ofendida con la boca abierta – pero para que no te sientas mal aun te quiero – añado levantándome de la cama y siguiendo el pequeño drama de ella.

No sé cómo puedo sentirme bien con eso último (Reika)

Haaaaa…. Reika no me quiere, fuera de mi habitación en este instante te doy amor hija a madre pero me niegas buaaaaaaaaa – actuó como si estuviera llorando mientras observo que se le escapa una pequeña sonrisa

Señorita ya salgo pero tiene que bajar a desayunar su familia la está esperando (Reika) – se retira de mi habitación mientras la observo.

Haaaaaaaaaaaaa… bueno hora de cambiarse (Tifanny) – suspiro parándome al frente de un enorme espejo analizando desde ya que hoy es el famoso día que he estado esperando o más bien mi familia. El conocer a mi prometido no era algo que me entusiasmaba para nada, dentro de tres días me tocaba entrar a último año en la famosísima "Academia Hearts", solo asistían nobles y como no nos conocíamos, que para mí ni el nombre recordaba tomaron este año para que conviviéramos como pareja.

Eso dejare para después tenía que vestirme pronto o Reika vendría furiosa, conociéndola dudo que salga seca, de solo pensarlo me da escalofríos. Ya vestida giro por última vez al espejo observando mi propio reflejo si no hay algún descuido de mi parte, no encuentro nada raro, ya retirándome de mi cuarto digo las palabras que siempre digo para mí misma antes de irme .

Animo Tifanny Roy hoy es tu día


End file.
